Rogues' Den (location)
The Rogues' Den (also improperly referred to as the Thieving Guild) is located in Burthorpe, underneath the Toad and Chicken Inn. There is a trapdoor behind the bar that gives access to the den. A player doesn't need to have level 50 Thieving or Agility to enter the Rogues' Den, but does need both in order to use the Maze or purchase items from Martin Thwait. Transportation The Toad and Chicken Inn, with the entrance to the Rogues' Den, is near the centre of Burthorpe. * The fastest way to get there is by using a Games necklace to teleport to the basement of the Burthorpe Games Room. Climb the stairs, exit the castle, and just cross the street to the inn to the south-east. * The Combat bracelet's teleport to the Warriors' Guild is almost as fast. Just walk east from the guild to get to the inn. * If your house portal is in Taverley, you can use the Teleport to House spell, leave your house, and then walk north to Burthorpe. * The Balloon transport system has a balloon that goes to eastern Taverley. Partial completion of the Enlightened Journey quest is necessary to use the balloons. Upon arrival, go north-north-west to Burthorpe. Personalities * Emerald Benedict provides free banking services. * Martin Thwait is the master of Thieving and sells some tools, thieving equipment, and light weapons. He also sells the thieving Skillcape for 99,000 coins to players who reach level 99 thieving. * Brian O'Richard controls access to the Rogues' Den maze activity. Features # Entrance/exit # Entrance to activity # Brian O'Richard # Martin Thwait # Emerald Benedict # Wall safes # Fire * The highlight of the den is the Rogues' Den activity. This game can reward players with Agility and Thieving experience, as well as Rogue kits and items of Rogue equipment. * Four wall safes are in the centre of the den. Players can try to crack the safes. Success means they receive 70 thieving experience and also randomly get an uncut gem (sapphire to diamond) or gold Coins (10, 20, 40 or 50 coins). Failure means they trigger a trap and take a small amount of damage. Stethoscopes, which Martin Thwait sells, help with cracking the safes.When cracking safes with no failures around 1500 experience can be earned per minute resulting into 90K experience per hour, but this rate should be significantly lowered by failures. Also one cracking attempt often takes longer. Players with high Thieving may get up to 350k coins an hour using this method with a stethoscope. Lower the camera angle all the way down and face North (or reverse for opposite side). Also turn on sound effects. Then you can click without moving the mouse and simply listen for when you need to click again. Make sure you have custom cursor turned on in the graphics menu. This can improve speed. Also Gloves of silence (54 Hunter required) seem to help a lot. Many players summon Magpies (47 Summoning required) as they will forage gems and rings for you while playing. If you trigger a trap, you can right-click the floor and press (Search Floor). It will disarm the trap for a few seconds but will drain 1 thieving point. * A perpetual Fire is located near Emerald Benedict. This makes the den a favoured spot for some players who train Cooking, as it allows rapid cooking and banking of the food. Note that only some food can be cooked using a fire, meaning that items requiring a Range must be cooked elsewhere. Note that some players do not favor the Rouge's den fire because other players stand on top of it, preventing anyone from clicking on it to use it for cooking. Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. He often played a harmonica while contestants were doing the puzzles. Brian O'Richard alludes to this by asking you to search for his harmonica when you first speak to him. No such item is known to exist. * The den is sometimes very popular for training Firemaking; fires can be lit almost anywhere in the den's cavern, so this allows fast withdrawal of logs. Fires cannot be lit in the buildings of most banks, other than the Grand Exchange and Fist of Guthix lobby. * The Rogue's Den is often referred to as the Thieving Guild, however with the release of Buyers and Cellars an official Thieves' Guild was established below Lumbridge. See also * Rogues' Den (activity) * Burthorpe * Taverley * Thieving * Cooking * Firemaking Category:Locations